1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for stripping a coaxial cable, and, more particularly, to a hand operable tool for stripping an end of a microcoaxial cable.
2. Prior Art
Flexible coaxial cable for telecommunications use ranges in size (outside diameter) from about 2-13 millimeters. In order to attach a connector to the end of such cables, it is customary, and presently necessary, to prepare the end of the cable prior to attachment. In accordance with current practice, a portion of the shielding layer, dielectric layer and central conductor of the cable are exposed, preferably in a single step, by a stripping tool. Most prior art stripping tools that are designed for field use, work in a manner similar to that of a tubing cutter wherein the entire tool rotates around the tube to be severed. In the cable stripping tool, the blades are spaced from one another by a fixed distance, each blade comprising the stripping tool being set to penetrate the stripped cable to a different and precise depth.
Although such prior art stripping tools have been used successfully for many years and perform well for their intended purpose when used to strip rigid coaxial cables having an outside diameter greater than 4 millimeters, they do not perform well with smaller diameter, less rigid cables having an outside diameter between 1.8-4 mm. When such prior art strippers are used to strip small diameter, less rigid cables, the resultant cut is unprecise for two reasons: (a) the cable is ususally secured with the cable installer""s hands some distance from the rotating tool""s cutting blades, resulting in the microcables"" off-axis rotation as the circular force is applied some distance from the secure point which causes xe2x80x9cwobblingxe2x80x9d and an uneven cut depth; and (b) when the multiple blades are inserted into the cable at differing depths and then rotated, the resistance of the deep cutting blade becomes greater than the shallower cutting blades. This causes the cable to flex, or twist and rotate about an axis that is tilted with respect to the microcable""s longitudinal axis during the cutting rotation, resulting in unequal cutting.
Advanced telecommunication applications require the bundling of 24 microcoaxial cables into a single cable having an OD less than one inch. Such bundled cables require the use of microcoaxial cables in order to satisfy size specification requirements. Since each cable comprising the bundle must have a terminal connector operable for providing electrical connection between the central conductor of the cable and a signal receiving device, the end of each cable must be prepared (i.e., stripped) in order to attach a prior art connector thereto. A tool operable for precisely stripping coaxial cable having an OD of 4 millimeters or less is needed.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a hand operable tool for precisely stripping a terminal end of a microcoaxial cable in preparation for attachment of the terminal end to a microcoaxial cable connector.
The above objective is met by providing a stripping tool operable for stripping one or more layers of material from an end of a microcoaxial cable having a plurality of concentric, coaxial layers of material and an outer diameter. The tool comprises an elongate, substantially cylindrical body having an axial bore coextensive with a length thereof. The diameter of the axial bore is slightly greater than the outer diameter of the microcoaxial cable, permitting the cable to be inserted therein and advanced therethrough. The elongate body comprises a substantially cylindrical gripping portion having a proximal end and a distal end. The gripping portion includes cable clamping means operable for releasably gripping the microcoaxial cable when the cable is disposed withn the axial bore. The tool further comprises a stripping portion rotatably mounted on the distal end of the gripping portion. The stripping portion includes at least one blade having a cutting edge mounted on the stripping portion that is reciprocally movable. Blade actuator means on the stripping portion extends the blade into the axial bore to a desired depth thereby cutting through layers of the cable to a desired depth. The stripping portion is then rotated through 360xc2x0 to cleanly sever the desired layer or layers material connection with the cable. The cable is then removed from the axial bore. In one embodiment of the stripping tool, the stripping portion includes a retractable tubular sleeve at the distal end of the axial bore that keeps the cable on axis during cutting.
The features of the invention believed to be novel are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. However the invention itself, both as to organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof may be best understood by reference to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: